


Come Back to Bed

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [21]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “I hate being separated from you.”“I don’t like it either,” Jaden sighed, sitting up more and kissing Jonathan, “but we’re not going to get anywhere when you’re tired. And I’m going to be useless when I’m tired. So, come back to bed with me.”
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 9





	Come Back to Bed

Jaden felt himself wake up as Jonathan got out of bed. He kept his eyes closed and an ear out as Jonathan left the room. He sighed when he realized that Jonathan wasn’t coming back and he stood up, grabbing the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around himself as he walked through the cabin.

He found Jonathan sitting on the porch, the front door open, watching it rain.

“What’s up?” Jaden asked gently, stepping outside and shivering only a little.

“Hey,” Jonathan smiled over at him, holding out a hand and pulling Jaden into his lap, “what are you doing up?”

“I’m a light sleeper, you know this,” Jaden replied simply, resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

They sat there for a minute, watching the rain until Jonathan sighed, “We’re rebuilding.”

“I know,” Jaden replied.

“It’s gonna suck.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I may get traded.”

“You won’t.”

“I might.”

“It would be dumb.”

“Isn’t that the point of a rebuild? Get rid of your good players so you can tank?”

“Do you wanna be there for a tank?”

“I don’t know. It’s the only place I’ve known professional hockey.”

“I know.”

“Bowman said… Bowman said that if Kaner and I wanted to request trades, he would find a way to work it out.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t wanna be further away from you than I already am. But I also want to have a shot at winning.”

“And with Cap issues -”

“Yeah.”

“Is that what’s keeping you up?”

“And our time together is winding down, until we have to go back to our separate cities.”

“We still have a couple more days.”

“I hate being separated from you.”

“I don’t like it either,” Jaden sighed, sitting up more and kissing Jonathan, “but we’re not going to get anywhere when you’re tired. And I’m going to be useless when I’m tired. So, come back to bed with me.”

Jonathan was silent for a minute before standing up, swinging Jaden up bridle-style, and headed inside. 

+

“I love you, Jonathan,” Jaden whispered as they made themselves comfortable in bed, tucked against Jonathan’s side with his head on the older male’s chest.

“Love you, too, Jaden,” Jonathan dropped a kiss to Jaden’s head and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
